darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Falaos Johnathon
|-|Info= |species = Anthro-fox|sex = Male|gender = Masculine|element = |roleplayer = Bed head zed|status = Alive|activity = Active|height = 5'1"|eyes = Red|age = 25|part = II|birthPlace = Barkson|discoveryAge = 25|birthDay = November 19th|deathPlace = |hair = Orange|affilliation = Elementals|marital = |companion = }} Falaos is the current host for the Fire Element. Appearance Falaos has orange hair with red eyes. He wears a brown shirt with black pants. Personality Kindness Falaos enjoys helping others and being a nice person to his friends. He'll often give strangers a warm welcome, unless they make a bad first impression. Anger Falaos can be angered very easily, and it can be hard to tell what sets him off and what doesn't. He usually calms down after a few seconds, but sometimes he'll have a hard time forgiving whoever angered him. Secretive Falaos likes to keep his past hidden, so he only reveals his secrets to people he trusts. Forgetful Falaos often forgets things that had very little influence on him. This has caused him to forget the names of many people in the group. Pacifism Falaos believes in pacifism, but he will choose to fight if there are no other options. |-| Abilities and Skills= A list of what Falaos is capable of. Abilities Falaos can manipulate and create fire. He uses this ability to throw fireballs at his enemies. Skills Climbing Falaos can climb almost anything. Cooking Falaos lived on his own for quite a while after he left Barkson, so naturally he learned how to cook. He also has a cook book. Stealth Falaos is good at hiding from and avoiding people. He mostly learned from a game him and his friends played when they were kids called: 'Bandits and Knights'. Speed Falaos is incredibly fast, he can outrun almost anyone. Stamina Falaos can run long distances without getting tired. Accuracy Falaos is very accurate with projectiles, he mainly uses this skill to hit enemies with his fireballs. Weaknesses Strength Falaos can barely hold his own in a fist fight, and it just takes a few hits to knock him down. Fear Falaos can get afraid very easily, intimidation is a good way to make him back down from a fight. Reaction time It can take Falaos a few moments to realize what's going on, which can be fatal in a fight. |-|History= For 18 years, Falaos lived with his family in Barkson. At age 8 his mother died in a house fire. Falaos joined the Cult of Berko when he was 10. He left the cult and Barkson when he was 18. After leaving Barkson, Falaos went to Wellington. He then left Wellington at age 20. |-|Relationships= Falaos has met lots of friends and foes. The Group Raole Hetzel Thorzin Falaos is acquaintances with Raole. Dark Harss Falaos may have interacted with Dark in the past, but he doesn't remember much about him. Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe Falaos is acquaintances with Fionn. Momo Tweedsley Falaos may have interacted with Momo in the past, but he doesn't remember much about her. Sylvan Hectus Falaos trusts Sub, but he still thinks he can be rude. Hugh Brown Falaos is acquaintances with Hugh. Mira Taer Falaos barely knows Mira, but he thinks she's rude. Will'O'Wisp Haze Falaos hasn't properly been introduced to Wisp. Xil Tigris Falaos hasn't properly been introduced to Xil. Mentors Philip Johnathon Falaos respects Philip. Family Christa Johnathon Falaos cares about Christa deeply. Clare Johnathon Falaos was never as connected to Clare as he was with Christa, but he still cares about her. Buck Johnathon Falaos respects Buck. |-|Gallery= File:Bad_Decisions.png|Illustration of what happened when Falaos and Sub burned down a part of the Hideston Forest. By Para My New Outfits.jpg|Drawing of Dark, Liam, Falaos and Max with new outfits made by Sp3ctr3EX HC Falaos.png|Falaos as he appears on the height chart Trivia * Falaos doesn't like puns. * Falaos's favorite food is rabbit meat. * Falaos's favorite color is Cyan. * Falaos is bisexual. *Falaos's birthday (November 19th) is his roleplayer's birthday. Category:Anthros Category:Male Category:Masculine